Lap of Luxury
by Maeve of Winter
Summary: After meeting Kevin Keller and Archie Andrews after he decides to sponsor the Riverdale High wrestling team, Hiram sets his sights on making both of them his. His one obstacle is Sheriff Tom Keller, Kevin's doting father. Now if only Hiram can convince Tom to see his side . . . Hiram/Archie/Kevin/Tom. Contains some incest.
1. Chapter 1

Hiram Lodge was not a man who considered himself rash or impulsive; he knew the value of strategy and calculation. But he was also a man who knew his tastes, and from the moment he laid eyes on Archie and Kevin, he was exceedingly aware that he wanted them.

And he was determined to have them.

After choosing to sponsor the wrestling team for Riverdale High as a tribute to his own days there as an athlete, Hiram had been invited to team tryouts as a courtesy. Never one to pass up an opportunity to remind the good citizens of Riverdale of his generosity, Hiram accepted. He was also intrigued to uncover any promise the athletes showed, if any one of them could rival the skills he'd held during his time on the team.

Several potential team members stood out to him instantly: two boys, one redheaded and the other dark-haired, both with lean but evident muscle that suited their lithe figures beautifully. They were absolutely gorgeous, with handsome features and fantastic bodies that were showcased by their wrestling singlets, the clingy material stretched tightly over their torsos, highlighting the hard muscles ridging their abdomens, as well as all the curves of their thighs.

Especially their thighs, Hiram noted lasciviously, his gaze lingering. Every contour stood apparent, and it was impossible not to notice the delicious plumpness of their asses. Hiram could barely tear his eyes away from the spectacular view.

Without wasting any time, he gleaned the boys' names from the coach so he could complete the fantasies running through his mind. The redhead turned out to be named Archie Andrews, while the dark-haired one was Kevin Keller.

Kevin and Archie, Hiram mused as he continued to watch them, a smile growing on his face. Kevin appeared more talented than Archie when it came to wrestling and seemed to be coaching him on several moves, trying to help him improve. But Archie had a good deal of promise as well, from what Hiram could see, and he was resilient, too. Each time Kevin easily pinned him to the mat, Archie merely sprung back up, ready to try again, climbing on top of Kevin's back once more without a second of hesitation. Honestly, Hiram observed, arching an eyebrow in amusement, it was beginning to seem like Archie wasn't all that unskilled after all, but that he simply enjoyed the opportunity to wrap his arms around a submissive Kevin.

In spite of Archie's troubles (whatever their origin), he managed to make the team right alongside Kevin, and when tryouts had finished, Hiram walked over to introduce himself and congratulate them. And he couldn't help a surge of excitement when both of them recognized him right away.

"Thank you so much for your sponsorship of our team, Mr. Lodge," Kevin sincerely, with a smile that held a hint of shyness that just made Hiram want him all the more.

"Yeah, it really means a lot to us," Archie added, happiness evident in his warm brown eyes as he looked at Hiram. "I've always been a basketball player, but now Kevin's been giving me advice on how to wrestle, so I decide to go out for the team. If it hadn't been for your donation, I might not have had the chance to learn."

Hiram gave the two of them a benevolent smile, already smug that they were both impressed with him even before they'd met him. "Well, I'm glad to have provided you both with this opportunity. And I must say that you must be quite daring to step outside your typical routine and take part in a sport that's completely new to you. I'm glad you chose wrestling." He turned his gaze onto Kevin. "And it's quite kind of you to help your friend. You must be very considerate."

Clearly uncomfortable with the praise, Kevin gave an embarrassed shrug, his cheeks tinting pink at the compliment. "Oh, well, you know. I have the know-how, so it wouldn't seem right to leave Archie in the dark." He laughed self-consciously.

"Indeed," Hiram replied warmly, his gaze flitting from Kevin to Archie, trying to drink in both of their full forms at once but not give any indication of the debauched visions filling his mind.

If he could get them into bed with him, then he could teach them both. He could grapple with Archie, pin him over and over again, and then claim his prize as Archie writhed and moaned beneath him. He could lavish Kevin with praise, whisper all sorts of sweet and deliciously naughty things into his ear as he blushed and squirmed, have him learn to revel in the compliments Hiram awarded him while also always craving more, have him learn to always desire to please him.

And Hiram was resolute that he would find a way to make it happen, to claim both boys as his.

He began a habit of attending wrestling practices and acting as a volunteer coach, wearing gym clothes so he could demonstrate any moves as needed. Archie and Kevin were always the students he picked to demonstrate with, and they seemed to enjoy his attention. And Hiram would be lying if he he didn't enjoy the chance to grapple with them on the mat before dominating them, pinning their twisting bodies beneath his as they panted for breath. He never got tired of it, and it appeared that they didn't either.

"Thank you for spending so much time with us, Mr. Lodge," Archie told him after practice one day as the three of them packed up their belongings for the day. "We really do appreciate it."

"Truly," Kevin said, a flirtatious note to his voice as he came to stand beside Hiram. "You're very devoted to us, and we're grateful."

Archie came to stand on Hiram's other side, leaning in close to place an arm on Hiram's bicep. "And if there's anything we can ever do to make it up to you . . ."

Instantly picking up on their meaning, Hiram allowed himself a smirk of victory—it seemed like his two boys wanted him just as badly as he wanted them. Not only had his attention to them not gone unnoticed, but they both reciprocated.

However, Hiram couldn't act on his impulses, not right now. At much as he wanted the two young men in front of him, as much as he revelled in the idea of their toned, fit bodies twisting and moaning beneath his own, he had little choice but to bid his time.

"Boys, I'm flattered," Hiram replied smoothly, putting a hand on both of their shoulders. "You have no idea what a compliment it is to have such attractive young men offering themselves to me. But given that we're on school grounds, I can't help but feel that I'd be taking advantage."

Kevin nodded, but Archie persisted.

"What about when we're off school grounds?" he asked, unmistakable eagerness in his voice.

Hiram felt a spark of pride; he always did enjoy a young man with tenacity. "We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" He gave them a smirk, and then put a hand on each of their biceps, squeezing firmly, promising of things to come. "For now, I'll see you both tomorrow."

Excitement and anticipation was evident on both of their faces; it was now obvious that Hiram could have the both of them any way he wanted, and he knew without a doubt that he wanted them in every way. The boys would be his , and they would enjoy every minute of it.

A practical man, Hiram was just mentally sifting through the possible obstacles when the most prominent one emerged. While Archie was lingering for a few minutes, chatting with teammates as he usually did before hefting his gym bag and going off on his own, Kevin was joined on his way out the door, as he often was, by his father, Tom Keller, the sheriff of Riverdale. Hiram watched Tom affectionately ruffle Kevin's hair and then Kevin give him a kiss on the cheek, gazing at him adoringly as he did. Tom wrapped an arm around Kevin's shoulders before they went off together, and Kevin didn't hesitate to press in close against him. It was obvious to anyone that the two worshipped one another.

While his job prevented him from attending every match, Tom was still a frequent visitor to practices, either arriving at the end when he'd finished with his own shift, or cutting out a few minutes early to be able to catch the last part part and cheer Kevin on.

"You must have plenty of early morning shifts at work," Hiram commented to Tom one time as they stood on the sidelines, watching Kevin wrestle one of his teammates. "To take off all the evenings that you do."

Tom's gaze flicked over Hiram in an appraising glance. "It's worth it," he told him neutrally. "I'd get up at midnight every day if it meant I could be there for Kevin."

Before Hiram could respond, Kevin pinned his opponent and won his match, and Tom instantly turned from Hiram to his son, clapping and cheering all the while.

"You go, Kevin!" he called, pride written all over his face. "That's my boy!"

Kevin heard him and sent a happy smile and wave in his father's direction, looking very pleased at winning such praise from him.

After practice, Hiram was mingling with a few of the parents, making good on his reputation as generous benefactor by shaking hands and flattering egos, when he spotted Tom with Kevin. It appeared as though Tom was complimenting his son, with one arm wrapped around him and using the other to give Kevin plenty of light, fleeting touches on the bicep, neck, and face. Kevin was smiling shyly but leaning into the touches all the same, clearly craving contact with his father.

Tom knew how to handle his boy, Hiram realized with approval. He commanded respect from his son at the same time as treating him with the utmost tenderness, firm but caring. The careful blend seemed to have won him Kevin's lasting devotion.

As he watched Kevin and Tom move toward the exit, he saw the pair of them briefly stop by Archie. Tom paused, no doubt to say an encouraging word or two, laying a hand on Archie's shoulder for a moment and giving him an approving nod. And, like Kevin, Archie reacted eagerly, pressing into the touch and grinning at Tom like he'd just given him the Hope Diamond. When Tom and Kevin said their goodbyes and walked away, Archie stood there, watching them with an expression of longing.

Hiram observed the look on Archie's face with interest, looking back and forth between him and the departing father and son. There was no doubt that Archie had noticed their closeness and affectionate touches, and Archie himself seemed to carry a great admiration for Tom. It would seem that Fred didn't show Archie the same devotion that Tom did Kevin, and now there was a gap in Archie's life where a father figure should have been. Because of that, Archie was no doubt desperate to be noticed and praised an older man, relishing in the attention he'd received Hiram first, and now taking pride in the compliment he'd received from Tom.

Maybe, Hiram reasoned, his eyes flicking from Archie to the pair of Kellers, he could find a way to use all of that to his advantage. After all, he would only be too happy to step in himself and play the firm disciplinarian that a passionate young man like Archie undeniably needed. And he wondered if he could convince Tom, a man experienced in handling his boy, to help out as well.

Just as he was in the early stages of planning, Fred was wounded in a masked shooting, leading to Archie and several of his classmates released a threatening video in response. And shortly after that, one of his sources informed Hiram that Kevin was spotted at Fox Forest, Riverdale's popular cruising spot.

That was when Hiram knew he could enact his plans for the boys at full throttle and bring them into his mansion as well as his bed.

* * *

When Hiram invited Tom to dinner at the town's new brewery, he told him it was simply to discuss town matters. Tom had accepted the invitation, but Hiram's explanation had brought him to raise a skeptical eyebrow, and towards the close of the meal, Tom made his doubts known.

"You didn't invite me here to talk about Pickens Park or a tree planting initiative," he challenged him. "What do you really want from me, Hiram?"

Deciding straightforwardness had the best chance of success with a man of Tom's no-nonsense demeanor, Hiram didn't bother to try to disguises his desires.

"Your son," he stated plainly, taking a sip from his glass. "After meeting him and the Andrews boy at wrestling tryouts, I must admit that I've become rather intrigued by both of them. And I'm sure sure you can understand that I have certain . . . passions that I feel those two could satisfy."

Tom scoffed. "And you want my blessing to, what, exactly? Seduce my son?"

"Oh, I would never dream of taking Kevin away from you," Hiram assured him. "In fact, I've come up with an arrangement that I hope will us suit us both. Especially in light of his recent behavioral issues."

Tom seemed dubious, but he gave a nod. "All right. Go on, then."

"Renovations finish on my mansion next week," Hiram noted. "It'll have three stories, fifteen bedrooms, several tennis courts, a state of the art swimming pool, a jacuzzi, and magnificent grounds. Rolling hills, groves of trees, and, most importantly, plenty of privacy. It's always been a dream of mine to own a house like that, but I must admit, it does seem crassly extravagant to own such a property when it would only be myself living there."

"Hence why you want Kevin," Tom cut in, looking distinctly unimpressed.

"And Archie, too," Hiram reminded him. "It's an ideal place for me to house those two boys and spoil them beyond their wildest imaginations. And that's all I want from them, honestly," he said, looking at Tom directly. "To shower them with attention and pamper them with gifts, have them wear the best clothing and drive the hottest new cars—given to them by me, of course. But most of all, I want them draped all over me, knowing that they can count on me to fulfill their every want and need, that they'll never have to look elsewhere. I want to take care of them. But I need your help."

"My help?" Tom repeated. "For what?"

"Well, I must admit that I have no experience playing as a father to a boy," Hiram told him with a shrug. "And I'd like to draw upon your knowledge and experience. I see how you interact with Kevin and Archie, and I must say that I'm impressed how you manage them. And since these two boys are a tad, shall we say, troubled . . ." he deliberately let his voice trail off. "I think they need some extra special care." He looked at Tom directly. "Those boys need to be taken in hand, Tom, and we're the men for the job."

Tom narrowed his eyes at him. "You say you're inexperienced when it comes to boys, and yet you seem awfully sure with your assessment of them."

"Why shouldn't I be?" Hiram returned confidently. "Look at the way those two are acting out, Tom. Kevin is desperate for attention and willing to give himself over to strangers to get it. If we were taking care of him, he'd be safe from that danger. And Archie is even worse—organizing squadrons of masked vigilantes and posting threatening videos online. They're lashing out, and it's proof that those boys need someone to step up and intervene, put them back on the right path, Archie especially. We can do that for them—give those boys the attention and tenderness they're clearly craving. And I don't just mean out of fatherly concern—though I certainly wouldn't mind both of the boys calling us 'Daddy,' " he said with a smirk.

For the first time, Tom hesitated. "You know, I'd thought about that," he said reluctantly. "That this cruising thing Kevin's been doing might be a sign that he needs help. So I've been careful with him, trying to give him even more affection than usual, letting him know that I'm there for him. In any way that he needs," he added meaningfully.

"And you're doing a magnificent job," Hiram praised him smoothly. "You know how to handle him, to treat him like he deserves. Archie needs that from you, too. But what they need most is the two of us to step in and take control. Not just being fathers to them, but lovers, also. And I want your advice, your knowledge of how to manage those two, so I'm inviting both you and Kevin, along with Archie, to live me at my mansion. We can share the boys. They'll want for absolutely nothing—and our affection least of all. They'll get to have everything they could ever desire, and we get to have them in our beds every night."

Tom hesitated. "Are you sure Kevin—or Archie, for that matter—would want to be with us? That they'd want all four of us together like you're planning?"

"I've been wrestling with them for the past several weeks," Hiram informed him easily. "Trust me, I see the way they look at me. And I see how Kevin and Archie look at you. They want us even more than we want them. And besides," he leaned forward. "You're already there to help Kevin, but Archie also needs a strong, guiding figure to help show him the way. To pamper him, to treasure him, to discipline him . . . and don't you have a duty of care to Riverdale's teenagers as part of your position as sheriff?"

Tom sighed. "You have a point. When I saw that video Archie made and I gave him a warning about it, but I don't think it was enough to discourage him. And there's nothing more I can legally do at the moment. Now it's just a matter of waiting until he endangers himself again . . ."

"Much like Kevin going cruising," Hiram pointed out. "See, these boys need a firm, guiding hand to keep them out of trouble and to discipline them if they find it. Fred couldn't give Archie what he needed beforehand, and he especially can't now that he's in the hospital," he went on. "But you and I can. A spirited young man like Archie might lose his way if he's left on his own, but not with the two of us playing daddy to him. We can make sure he stays sweet, that he stays safe and sated with us."

A moment passed as Tom considered Hiram's words, but he eventually agreed. "All right." His tone was reluctant, but Hiram could see a glimmer of interest in his eyes. "I'll help you with the two of them. We'll be a team, taking care of them together."

"Then it's settled," Hiram said with a wide smile. "When the mansion is completed, I'll officially extend an offer to Kevin and Archie for internships as my personal assistants, and the three of you will move in with me. And, of course, unofficially, those boys are going to be spoiled beyond belief by the two of us."

Tom shook his head, amusement on his face. "That's your first mistake, Hiram. I know you want the boys to worship you, but if you want that, you first have to teach the boys to respect you. And they'll never do that if you give them everything they want simply for wanting it. I know you want to take care of our boys—every daddy should—but you have to convince them they should want to please you. You need to command their obedience. Not that it isn't fun to have your boy act up every once in a while, too," he added with an unexpected smirk.

Hiram blinked briefly, but then recovered and studied Tom, intrigued. "Do you have any suggestions in mind?"

Tom chuckled. "Do I ever."

* * *

Hiram stood in the entrance hall of his newly-completed mansion, contemplating Archie and Kevin as they stood before him. Tom was off to his side, leaning against the burnished wooden stair bannister while the two teenagers gazed about in awe. Hiram was more than content to let them gape—with its cream-colored and gold-trimmed walls with elaborately beveled windows, exquisite Lalique chandelier, and plush crimson Oriental rug to contrast the gleaming dark wood of the floor and staircase, the foyer offered an impressive introduction to the grandeur yet to come.

"You like it, then?" Hiram asked the boys calmly as they slowly turned around, as if on revolving platforms, trying to glimpse every inch. "I must say that I'm very taken with it myself. I've dreamed of a country estate ever since I was about your age."

He had their attention; now, instead of staring about in wonder, Archie and Kevin redirected their gazes toward him, turning to look at him the instant he started to speak.

Good. Hiram wanted their attention—he wanted them to be thinking of him and him alone.

With fluid, confident movements, he strolled to the mahogany side table and reached for the bottle of scotch there, pouring a generous amount of the rich amber liquid into a crystal glass for himself, relishing in the weight of their gazes resting upon him.

"That's the problem with the city," he went on. "Little room to grow or expand, for a man to build his kingdom. But now I'm here." He turned back around, surveying them as he sipped his scotch. "And I'm ready to rule."

Draining his drink, Hiram set down the glass and walked closer the two boys, who stood still as he neared, seemingly mesmerized at the sight of him, the sound of his voice.

Self-satisfaction flooded through him, but Hiram refused to let it show, instead continuing his approach until he stood within less than a foot of Archie, noting his wide brown eyes, shallow breathing, and faint tremble of anticipation as he looked at Hiram.

"I've heard numerous reports," he murmured, keeping his voice low but clear, making certain that Kevin would still be able to hear him, "that you boys have been behaving somewhat recklessly as of late."

At the word "boys," Archie couldn't suppress a shiver of excitement, and Hiram would have smirked in victory if he didn't want to make evident his disapproval of their recent activities.

Determined to be stern, Hiram fixed him with a hard stare, letting Archie absorb the seriousness of the situation. And when Archie dropped his eyes, showing his submission, Hiram moved on to Kevin—but not before reaching out and giving Archie a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. After all, he wanted to be strict but not heartless.

If these boys were going to be his, he needed to show them that he was in charge. But he also needed to demonstrate to them that he was taking action because he cared, not just because he disapproved.

"Starting a vigilante group," Hiram said with a backwards glance at Archie before zeroing in on Kevin. "Lying to your father and going out to seek sex from strangers. It's shameful behavior for you both. I would have expected better from you."

Kevin's fair face flushed, and he looked away, unable to meet Hiram's gaze, his expression radiating embarrassment.

With no hesitation, Hiram firmly lifted Kevin's chin to force him to look at him directly. "Don't worry. Tom and I," he nodded at Kevin's father, "aren't going to hold your past misbehaviors against you. But together we've decided that what the two of you need to correct this foolishness is regular attention from the two of us."

Kevin's green eyes widened, and there was a mix of apprehension and anticipation in his voice when he spoke. " 'Attention'?"

"Love and care by the two of us," Hiram responded promptly. He ran a thumb along Kevin's jawline, caressing his face. "You'll be like brothers, living here together, and Tom and I will act as your lovers . . . and your fathers." He turned to Archie, still stroking Kevin's face as he did. "We'll take care of all of your needs. All of them," he stressed. "And to do that, the three of you will be joining me here at my mansion. If you like, that is."

Archie and Kevin exchanged glances; excitement and surprise were plain on both of their faces. But then they both hesitated, Kevin looking over at his father, and Archie looking back Hiram.

"Mr. Lodge, my dad—" he began.

Hiram immediately cut in to assuage his worries. "It's all arranged. Fred is being cared for by an in-home nurse and needs plenty of rest and relaxation in order to make a full recovery. He's given his permission for you to stay with me."

For a moment, Archie looked indecisive, but then he nodded, slowly. "I'd like to be here with both of you," he said shyly. "And Kevin, too. As long as you want us."

"And you do?" Kevin's cheeks flushed pink as he looked from Hiram to Tom. "Want us, I mean? Both of us?"

It was Tom who answered him, leaving his post at the staircase bannister and walking over to his son. "Of course we do," he said firmly. "Hiram and I want to make sure you're receiving the best care possible. And what better way to do that than to care for you ourselves?"

He pressed a soft kiss to Kevin's forehead before moving over to Archie and folding his arms around his waist in a tight embrace. For a moment, Archie tensed, seeming taken aback, but then he relaxed, almost melting into Tom's powerful arms with a soft groan.

Hiram released Kevin's face, instead moving to put an arm around his shoulders. "Of course, there will be rules," he added, stroking Kevin's hair with his other hand. "You'll be given entirely new wardrobes, and you'll wear those clothes whenever Tom and I request it of you. No more of this ." His hand drifted down to tug disapprovingly on the hem of the shapeless, bulky sweater Kevin was wearing. "Both of you are so gorgeous . . ." he snaked his arm around Kevin's waist and dipped down to give his ass a sharp squeeze. Kevin gasped, his pink blush deepening, coloring his face as he whirled to look at Hiram, but Hiram just shamelessly smirked back at him and then pulled Kevin flush against him, giving the cheek another firm squeeze before gently massaging the area. "You can hardly blame us for wanting to show you off."

"And after every wrestling match, the both of you will submit to full examinations by the two of us," Tom told them in a nonsense tone. "We're both athletes in our spare time, and we want to make sure you don't end up hurt without anyone realizing it." He petted Archie's hair. "We won't stand to see you neglected."

"From now on," Hiram continued, "you'll call the both of us either Dad or Daddy. When we're in bed together," he added, his tone growing sultry, "you'll only call us the latter."

"Yes," Archie said instantly, and his face flushed when both Hiram and Tom looked at him, surprised but pleased by his eagerness.

" 'Yes,' what?" Tom prompted him gently.

Archie's face was bright red. "Yes, Daddy," he whispered.

Tom chuckled, giving Archie another fond kiss, and Hiram went on.

"And there will be times when we simply expect you to trust us and do as we say," he said smoothly. "No resistance, no rejection, just faith that as your fathers, we know what's best for you." He reached for Kevin's face again, running his thumb along his lips. "Can you do that?" he asked softly. "Remain here with us? Submit to our authority?"

Kevin nodded, excitement overtaking the apprehension on his face. "Yes," he breathed, his face flushing even further. "I'd like to. I want to."

"Me, too," Archie said, leaning his head onto Tom's shoulder. "I want you both."

"Then it's settled," Hiram said with a smile of victory. "Welcome to your new home, boys." He pulled Kevin even closer against him. "Welcome home."


	2. Chapter 2

Almost the very moment Kevin and Archie agreed to live at Hiram's mansion, he bought them both entirely new wardrobes with plenty of provocative clothing for them to wear whenever they were at home.

The first outfit that Kevin and Archie were expected to wear around the mansion was impossibly skimpy: a low-slung thong and a pair of exceptionally brief shorts made out of clingy material that rendered the lines of the thong extremely obvious. As if that wasn't revealing enough, the shorts rode low on their hips, letting the thong straps peek out to expose slivers of their flesh just above their lithe waistlines.

"You're sure you want us to wear these?" Archie questioned hesitantly. Looking at the length of the shorts, he couldn't help but have his doubts as self-consciousness surged through him.

"Of course," Hiram assured him. "You'll look delicious in them, both of you." He cast a devilish glance at Kevin, who was also holding up the scanty shorts with an uncertain expression. "No delaying, now. Put them on."

He settled back to lounge on the sofa with Tom, the two of them watching intently as they waited for Archie and Kevin to disrobe.

His face growing red, Archie started to take off his clothes. He tried to push away the embarrassment he was feeling at the idea of undressing in front the two men who were supposed to be his fathers now.

 _But they're also going to be your lovers_ , a voice in his head reminded him. _It's only expected that they'll see you without clothes eventually._

Trying to ignore the heat rising in his face, Archie slipped out of his jeans and t-shirt and into the clothes Tom and Hiram had selected, very aware of the two watching him with intense interest. He slid on the thong easily enough, though once it was in place, it felt strange and uncomfortable—he'd never worn anything like it before, and he couldn't help but squirm at the feeling of the strap splitting his cheeks apart.

But once he tried pulling on the shorts, he had another reason to squirm. With as tight as the shorts were, he could barely haul them up over his ass—there was too much flesh and not enough material. He had to bite his lip and concentrate, squeezing the muscles in his ass and wiggling his hips slightly to try to force the shorts upward. Even then, he had to twist and tug and clench his cheeks in desperate hope that if he made himself smaller, the shorts would fit.

At last, Archie managed to slide the shorts all the way up his waist, and he was momentarily relieved for it, until a soft groan from the sofa reached him. He turned to find Hiram looking at him intently with a wide smirk; he'd clearly enjoyed watching the show. But Tom's eyes were glued to Kevin; and when Archie followed his gaze, he found out why.

Like himself, Kevin was struggling to fit the tight shorts up over his plump ass, the taut fabric refusing to rise over the round cheeks that were bouncing and jiggling with every attempt, framing the thong wedged deep in between them. Archie couldn't help a prick of self-consciousness as he realized he must have looked the same way when he was forcing on the clothes. However, the embarrassment quickly vanished as he continued to watch Kevin and realized just how incredibly hot it was to see him try to tug on the too-tight shorts with increasing desperation, shimmying slightly to try to ease the process.

Blood rushed toward Archie's groin as he noticed for the first time how nice Kevin's ass was, toned from working out but also round and smooth, the ample cheeks quivering with each movement. As Kevin continued to struggle, Archie's mind couldn't help but wander off to what it would be like to see that thick ass motion again but in a different scenario: bouncing up and down as he desperately worked himself on a thick cock, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Or Kevin lying prone across strong thighs, his back arched, his mouth parted and wailing as a merciless hand crashed down onto his plump cheeks again and again, making them quake with every blow, squirming desperately as he tried to get away but to no avail. Instead, he was just simply forced to lie there and take the spanking until his daddy decided he'd had enough.

Either thought had Archie's breathing growing heavier, and he realized, his pulse quickening, that he hoped he would have the chance to witness at least one of the scenarios come true.

When Kevin finally succeeded in pulling the shorts over his ass, Archie found himself more than a little bit disappointed that the inspiration for his fantasies was cut short. He did, however, enjoy the sight of the shorts actually barely covering his ass at all, the exceptionally short length instead letting the lower cheeks peek out. But he was quickly distracted by Hiram calling them back.

"Come here, boys," Hiram ordered, gesturing them over, an air of immense satisfaction about him.

Exchanging glances that were nervous but excited, Archie and Kevin made their way over to the sofa, coming to a halt a couple of feet in front of it. Archie's heart was thrumming in his chest, and heat was coiling low in his belly. Hiram and Tom looked so commanding even while relaxing on the sofa as they were, at ease yet perfectly confident and in control. Knowing that these men desired him, that they were now _in charge_ of him left Archie with a fluttery, breathless feeling, and he had to fight the impulse to simply sink to his knees in front of them in a show of submission and allow them to entirely take control.

Hiram indicated they were to press even closer, and though they did, Archie had the nagging urge to cross his arms over his chest to try to cover his bare skin. The shorts were so revealing, and he felt exposed and vulnerable while wearing them, awkward and shy.

But Hiram was having none of that. Without wasting any time, he grasped Archie's arm and pulled him forward onto the sofa, smoothly arranging the two of them so that Archie's knees were on either side of Hiram's thighs and Archie was straddling his waist. Beside them, Tom gave Kevin the treatmentment, sweeping him into his lap and wrapping strong arms around him.

Hiram's hands, though, went directly to Archie's ass, and Archie gasped, blushing even harder, as Hiram shamelessly groped and kneaded the firm flesh.

"Your prediction was correct," Hiram said to Tom, ignoring Archie's surprise. "Both of them look _incredible_ like this."

Tom chuckled, giving one of Kevin's nipples a brief pinch and eliciting a cry. But Kevin didn't lean away, Archie noticed. Instead, he put his arms around Tom's neck and pressed in close against him, as if asking for more. He was completely willing and eager for his daddy, Archie realized, feeling self-consciousness ebb over him again. He wished he could be like that with Hiram and Tom and forget about his embarrassment.

"They do. And don't worry, boys, you'll enjoy it soon enough," Tom replied, one of his hands drifting down the waist of Kevin's shorts and slipping beneath the fabric. Whatever he did next brought Kevin to arch his back and let out a sharp moan. "After all, we know what's best for you."

Archie sincerely doubted he would ever enjoy wearing these thongs and shorts; hell, he doubted if he could ever get used to wearing them—every time he fidgeted, it felt as though his thong was being pushed deeper into his ass, splitting him further and further apart each time he moved.

But Hiram didn't seem to think it would be a problem, instead simply agreeing with Tom.

"That's right," he said, giving Archie's cheeks another firm squeeze, sending a thrill zipping through him even as he was once again forcibly reminded of the thong. He leaned in to whisper breathily in Archie's ear. "We most certainly do."

"Now, boys," Tom said casually as he continued to make Kevin writhe in place, "as part of our rules, we expect you to wear the clothes that have been purchased for you. You may wear different clothes when going out with friends, of course, but when you're at home, we want you dressed to impress the two of us."

"On occasion, we'll select clothes for you to wear for the day," Hiram added. He petted Archie's hair gently, and though the gesture was a simple one, it felt so good that Archie could ignore the way the thong was chafing. "But it's only because you two are so divine and we want you showing off everything you have to offer. And believe me," he murmured into Archie's ear, "you have an awful lot."

With that, he pulled Archie into a deep, passionate kiss, and out of the corner of his eye, Archie caught Tom doing the same for Kevin. And as Hiram's warm, soft lips pressed firmly against his own and Archie leaned forward to meet him without thinking twice, he couldn't help but think that if these outfits always got him this kind of attention, he could certainly put up with wearing them every day.

The next day the boys were instructed to don leather pants and shirts that were more fishnet than fabric, and then the day after that, they were to wear black pants that were very tight around the waist and thighs, along with form-fitting white shirts that only had buttons beginning halfway down the down. The design left it easy for their daddies to slip their hand inside and brush their fingers across their nipples, to give them a tweak or a pinch.

But the common theme of the outfits, beyond every piece being designed to expose as much flesh and advertise as many curves and muscles as possible, was Tom and Hiram's reactions; whatever the new outfit was, they wholly appreciated in how it showcased Kevin and Archie's bodies.

Their daddies hadn't been lying when they said they liked how the boys looked in their new clothes; they seemed to relish in seeing Kevin and Archie wear them and always reached out to give their asses a squeeze or a firm slap whenever they passed by. Hiram especially seemed to favor pulling both of them to him at the same time and reaching down to blatantly grope them without the slightest hesitation, making sly remarks all the while. Tom's preference was to pull one of them into his lap and have them lie on their sides up against his shoulder, keeping one arm around their waist and using the other to cup one of their cheeks, sometimes giving them a light pinch.

"You're so gorgeous," he would murmur in their ears, his warm breath tickling as his hand wandered down to firmly knead their ass, his strong fingers digging in deep. And when they gasped, jolting in his lap, he would only chuckle and hold them closer.

But even as embarrassed as Archie felt about wearing such revealing clothing, at having both Hiram and Tom put their hands all over him at the slightest provocation, he couldn't deny that he _did_ enjoy it just like both of them had predicted. Because while self-consciousness shot through him every time one of his daddies made a smirking comment or reached out to fondle him, he couldn't help but be pleased at the same time. Neither of them could resist either him or Kevin, and he was flattered by that. Knowing he was desired by these two handsome men, that they always were aching to touch him and hold him—it made Archie's heart race just to think about it, and he found himself standing in front of the mirror more often, admiring how the tight shorts highlighted the supple curves of his ass. He was proud to be the object of his daddies' lust, proud to have a body that made them weak at the knees. And it made him leave behind his discomfort with the outfits and instead want to keep dressing like they expected, wearing the clothes they'd selected especially for him, if it would keep them reacting as they did.

He loved having the two of them be his daddies. He loved being their boy.

"I can hardly believe it," he told Kevin as they stretched out beneath the elaborate cabana the the mansion's pool. "How much I like it, I mean."

Hiram and Tom had made it a requirement that they relax there for at least an hour each day while wearing nothing but their thongs, almost totally exposed. They wanted their boys to be able to become comfortable and confident in their bodies, they said.

"It's so . . ." Archie could feel heat rising in his face again, and he shrugged, the thoughts flashing through his mind making him too tongue-tied to continue. "I don't know, but I love having them compliment us like they do. It gives me such a rush."

"Me, too," Kevin admitted, his cheeks pinkening slightly. "I love what we can do to them—what we can get them to do to us. I really want to, well—" he shifted slightly and looked down in embarrassment, but then went on. "I'd love to be able to seduce them," he admitted. "Just drive them wild at the sight of us, and see what they would do with us then. I bet they'd be—" his blush deepened, "—really dominant. And I'd like that."

Archie's mouth went dry at the thought. Neither of them had had their first time with either Tom and Hiram so far, and neither daddy had mentioned it, but he loved the idea of pushing Tom and Hiram into such a frenzy that they lost control and absolutely dominated the both of them, completely losing themselves to their instincts at the sight of their boys dressed even more sexy than usual.

"What were you thinking?" he asked Kevin in a hushed tone, even though they were alone at the pool. "About seducing them? How would we do it?"

"Well . . ." Kevin looked away as he spoke, a self-conscious smile on his lips as he blushed all the harder. "There was this kind of lingerie that I was thinking we could order and wear. The design is, um, something I think both of our daddies would really like."

Archie's curiosity was roused, as was his desire to please Hiram and Tom even more. "Would you show me some pictures?" he asked. His mind was already filled with hopes for how their dads would react to seeing them in outfits even more revealing than the ones they wore each day.

When his reading of the morning paper was interrupted by Kevin, wearing only his tiny shorts and thong, climbing into his lap and straddling him as he sat in his wide leather armchair, Hiram wasn't angry, just amused and rather self-satisfied.

"Morning, darling," he said with a smirk, putting his paper aside so both of his hands could come to rest on Kevin's plump ass. "Happy to see me?" He gave the cheeks a tight squeeze.

Kevin threw back his head and moaned, and Hiram delighted in the sight, his mind filled by the question of if Kevin would react the same way when Hiram had him stuffed full to bursting with his massive cock. He was so caught up in fantasy that he didn't register that Kevin was moving again until his felt light kisses all along his collarbone.

"Why, aren't you eager?" Hiram remarked, weaving his fingers through his hair, eliciting a purr from Kevin.

"I wanted to ask you a favor," he said sweetly, nuzzling into Hiram's neck. "Archie and I want to buy some new clothes. So that we can look good for Daddy and for you—" he gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and then leaned in to whisper into Hiram's ear, letting his warm breath tickle the his skin, "—Papi."

 _Papi._ The endearment sent the blood rushing straight Hiram's groin, and he wanted nothing more in that moment than to throw Kevin down, rip off his shorts, pull that thong aside, and have his way with him.

But he knew he couldn't do that, not just yet—he and Tom were going to make their first time a very special occasion for the boys indeed.

So Hiram merely slipped out his wallet and hand Kevin his black American Express card before quickly turning the tables and pushing Kevin down on the couch and climbing on top of him, never once breaking their kiss.

He might not have been able to have his way with Kevin right then, but they could still have plenty of fun.

After he finished with Kevin for the moment, he completely forgot about the clothes the boys were going to purchase, barely even noticing when Kevin returned his credit card to him. It wasn't until he and Tom came across the boys in their all-new outfits that he bothered to recall.

"We're home!" Hiram called, walking through the hall with Tom after returning from a town council meeting.

They found the boys in the billiard room, where they often played pool. However, the sight that greeted the two of them when they strode into the room brought them to stop in their tracks.

Kevin was at the side of the table, bending over to line up his pool cue and take his shot. And the position made his only piece of clothing all the more noticable: a pair of low-cut, clingy red and white briefs that were completely backless, the tight material and design framing the toned but full and round globes of his ass and thrusting them up and out, making them utterly impossible not to notice. And Archie, standing at the other side of the table, wore pair just like it in the Bulldog colors of blue and gold.

Hiram froze in place, dumbstruck at the sight of how utterly delectable both boys looked. Beside him, Tom also halted, similarly stunned. It was almost too much for the two of them to see both Archie and Kevin dressed with only the barest hint of modesty, their smooth, pliant cheeks on full display and ready for their daddies to grab and grope as much as they wanted.

Kevin took his shot, the pool balls gently clinking, but Hiram paid no attention to their direction, only concentrating on how Kevin's back arched briefly as he rose back up and how his hips swivelled as he turned to face the two of them.

"Hello, Daddy. Hi, Papi," he said with a smile, sashaying over to them. He leaned in, brushing up against Hiram to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. "How was your meeting?"

"It was—fine," Hiram said, still frozen, managed to say as Kevin drew back from him. His mind was filled by thoughts of bending Kevin back over the pool table and doing all sorts of filthy things to him.

"That's good," Kevin said blithely as he moved to Tom to give him a kiss of his own at the same time that Archie did.

"We wanted to say hello to you when you got back," Archie said, switching over to Hiram to press his lips to his jaw.

"Right," Kevin agreed, turning toward the French doors that led out to the patio. "But now we're going out to relax by the pool, just like you want us to."

Hiram finally recovered enough try to reach out to fondle Archie's ass, filled by the urge to grasp and squeeze his cheeks and make Archie gasp and squirm, but by the time the impulse registered, Archie was already walking away with Kevin.

"We'll see you later," Archie told them, his tone coy and his smile teasing. "We want to go out there and work on our tans." He pivoted slightly, showing off his ass to his daddies, only a hint of a blush on his face as he trailed his fingers across his bare cheek. "After all, we don't want to get any tan lines."

With that, he slipped an arm around Kevin's shoulders, and Kevin reflexively melted against him as the two of them sauntered out to the patio together.

Kevin grinned the whole way to the pool. "Did you see that? They looked like they couldn't even believe their eyes! I bet we could have asked them for anything we wanted while wearing these," he gave a brief shimmy of his hips, which Archie's gaze tracked eagerly, "and they'd give it to us, no question."

"Well, there's still time," Archie noted as he settled into a cushioned lounge chair beneath the cabana, briefly tearing his eyes away from Kevin's waist. "You're right, we could probably manage to get them to buy us sweet cars, or concert tickets, or anything at all."

"Or ask them to extend our curfew so we can go to more parties," Kevin added, glancing over his shoulder. "I wonder if they're going to come after us and just drag us off to bed," he said with a blush. "Oh, I hope they do, that would be so exciting . . ."

"You do any more of that hip wiggling, I just might have to do that myself," Archie told him, tugging Kevin onto his lounge chair and up against him. "C'mere, baby." He parted Kevin's thighs so that Kevin was open and exposed to him, straddling his lap.

Kevin's blush deepened. "Archie, what are you doing?" he asked uncertainly, even as his pulse sped up.

Archie smirked at him. "If either of our daddies turn up here, I want to be giving them a show. Besides," he grasped Kevin's smooth ass in both his hands, giving it a squeeze, "I can only resist you for so long when you're dressed like this."

"Archie, I—" Kevin began, but his protest was cut short as Archie latched onto one of his bare nipples. At the feeling of Archie's warm, wet mouth lavishing his chest with attention, he couldn't hold back a sharp moan.

Pulling back, Archie chuckled. "I hope they come here. I can't wait for them to see you so desperate and eager."

With that, he went back to Kevin's nipples, his sole focus tearing more wanton moans from Kevin's mouth.

As the boys left, Hiram couldn't tear his gaze from their round, fit asses that were bouncing up and down as they moved, as if knowing exactly what he and Tom were thinking and deliberately trying to tempt them. Transfixed by the sight, he watched the boys until they disappeared around the bend in the path that would lead them through the gardens and down to the pool.

Once they did, Tom seemed to break out of the trance the boys' outfits had left him in, clearing his throat.

"So," he began, his voice still somewhat dazed. "It seems like those boys don't need our help when it comes to dressing to please us anymore."

"Except we weren't really pleased, were we?" Hiram remarked, some of his frustration slipping into his voice at not being able to manhandle the boys like he'd wanted. "They were teasing us. They wanted us to look at them but never planned to let us touch." He scowled. "That performance was all about preventing us from stopping any satisfaction."

"You're right. Those boys are both gorgeous, and they know it." Tom said, his voice still rough with want. "They know it too well. So it it might be time to show those boys just who exactly they belong to. Show them that we're the ones in control of our satisfaction and theirs. In fact," Tom's voice lowered to a growl, "some discipline for the two of them might be out of order. Remind them that we're the ones in charge."

"Oh, _yes_ ," Hiram replied, his breathing growing heavier as his eyes remained fixed on the doors through which Archie and Kevin had left. "Yes, it's apparent to me that those boys need some _severe_ discipline."


End file.
